From This Moment On
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Moe is in love with Deedee but he's scared to tell her how he feels so he writes a song for to tell how he feels. Doodlebop pairings: MoeDeedee RooneyKeely BobMazz
1. Author's Notes For This Fanfic

**Author's Note For This Fanfic:**

**I know that the doodlebops are siblings in the show but they aren't my story because if the siblings for my story than my fanfic won't work. The whole names of the characters for my fanfic are posted below:**

**Moses Aaron Yankee (AKA Moe)**

**Deedee Crystal Doodle (AKA Dee)**

**Rooney Jasper Dooney (AKA Roon)**

**Marissa Harmony Melody (AKA Mazz)**

**Robert Kieran Wheeler (AKA Bob)**

**Keely Fiona Peters (AKA Kee)**

**Isaiah Jason Yankee (Moe's older brother)  
Rachel Grace Yankee (Moe's older sister)  
Elijah Andrew Yankee (AKA Eli...Moe's twin brother)  
Hannah Dinah Yankee (Moe's other older sister)  
Garbiel Jesse Yankee (Moe's father)  
Lydia Faith Yankee (Moe's mother)  
Aaron Elijah Yankee (Deedee and Moe's son)  
Crystal Erin Yankee (Moe and Deedee's first born)  
Kevin Rooney Dooney (Keely and Rooney's son)  
Bethany Deedee Yankee (Moe and Deedee's second daughter)**

**Amanda Hannah Yankee (Deedee and Moe's third daughter…she's is also Bethany's identical twin)**

**Couples for this Fanfic:**

**Deedee/Moe**

**Rooney/Keely**

**Mazz/Bob**

**In this fanfic Jazzmin and Mazz are sisters. They both have a major crush on Bus Driver Bob. Bus Driver Bob is in love with Mazz and only Mazz. Bob tells Jazz that he only wants to her friend. Rooney and Deedee have been friends since they were younger. I can't tell the reason as to how Moe comes into the story because it ruin the story so you'll have to read and find out how he comes into the story for yourself.**


	2. Feelings Hidden Inside

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doodlebops. It belongs to Cookie Jar Entertainment INC, CBC and another channel that airs it but I do own the idea for this story. This takes place a couple years after Season 3. Deedee is 21 years old as well as Rooney and Moe is 17 years old. Please read the Author's Note for this fanfic because explains some very important things about this story.**

Chapter One  
Feelings Hidden Inside

Deedee is sitting on the couch of Doodlebop Central lost in her thoughts.  
Rooney comes into the clubhouse and sits down next to her.  
"What's the matter?" Rooney asks.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Deedee answers.  
Rooney sighs than leaves.  
Jazz sudden appears.  
"What's the matter Deedee?" Jazzmin asks.  
"I already told Rooney that I don't want to talk about it." Deedee answers.  
"Well hon, you'll feel a whole lot better if you do because keeping your feelings locked up inside will only eat you alive." Jazzmin says.  
"Could we go outside to talk about it?" Deedee asks.  
Jazzmin and Deedee walk outside.  
"Okay let's hear it." Jazzmin answers.  
"I still don't want to tell." Deedee says.  
"Do you remember what I told you inside about keeping your feelings locked up?" Jazzmin asks.  
"Yes I do." Deedee answers.  
"Are you going to tell me than? Jazzmin asks.  
Deedee lets out a long sigh.  
"Okay I'll tell you but it has to stay just between us." Deedee answers.  
"Alright than." Jazzmin says.  
"Um, well you see it's like this. I'm in love with someone." Deedee replies.  
"Who might that be?" Jazzmin asks.  
It's Moe." Deedee answers in low whisper.  
"What did you say I didn't hear you? Jazzmin asks.  
"I said that it's Moe." Deedee answers.  
"You mean you're in love with him?" Jazzmin asks.  
"That's what I said." Deedee answers.  
"Oh I see and doesn't that feel so much better getting it off your shoulders." Jazzmin says.  
Deedee nods her head.  
"Are you okay with me liking him?" Deedee asks.  
"Well, I'm not really sure but I can't stop you from liking him because it would be just down right mean and I'm not the kind of person." Jazz answers.  
"Would you be okay if I started going out with him?" Deedee asks.  
"No, I won't as long as the fans don't find out so you'd both have to act professional on stage and out in public." Jazzmin answers.  
Deedee nods her head.  
"I understand that and that's okay with me." Deedee says.  
Jazzmin smiles at Deedee and than before long walks back inside.  
Rooney is sitting on the couch.  
Deedee walks over to him and sits down.  
Rooney looks at Deedee.  
"What do you want?" Rooney asks.  
"I'm sorry for earlier because I really didn't mean to snap at you like that but you were right I just have a lot on my mind." Deedee answers.  
Jazzmin looks around and than at Deedee and Rooney.  
"Why haven't you two done your daily search for Moe?" Jazzmin asks.  
"Oops with everything that has being going on since we came in today I guess we forgot." Deedee answers.  
Rooney gets up and looks around.  
Deedee and Rooney start searching for Moe.  
They turn around to where Jazzmin was at, but she's gone.  
"How does she do that?" Rooney asks.  
"I have no idea." Deedee answers.  
"Any sign of Moe?" Rooney asks.  
"No I haven't found him yet." Deedee answers.  
All of sudden Deedee hears Moe's laugh so she follows it to the closet and opens the door to find Moe standing there.  
Deedee smiles a little.  
Moe jumps out from the closet.  
"Ta-da! Here I Am!" Moe says.  
All of sudden there's a high pitched whistle and the rope falls down from the ceiling.  
Moe runs over to it than pulls it and buckets of water falls on his head than he shakes the water from his head.  
Deedee starts laughing.  
"Why do you always laugh when he does that?" Rooney asks.  
"I just think it's funny." Deedee answers.  
Rooney sighs than shakes his head and leaves Doodlebop Cental.  
Moe looks at where Rooney was standing than at Deedee.  
"What's his problem?" Moe asks.  
"I'm not really sure." Deedee answers.  
Moe walks outside follow by Deedee.  
Rooney is sitting on the steps of the Doodlebop Central.  
"Would you care to tell us what's wrong?" Moe asks.  
"No I would not so just leave me alone." Rooney answers.  
Moe sighs than goes back to where he was than starts looking around.  
Deedee comes in shaking her head and looks at Moe.  
"What are you looking for?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm looking for a piece of paper and a pencil." Moe answers.  
"What for?" Deedee asks.  
"I've been meaning to write a new song." Moe answers.  
"Oh cool." Deedee says.  
"Do you have any idea where Bus Driver Bob could be?" Moe asks.  
"No, I don't, sorry." Deedee answers.  
Deedee passes Moe a pad of paper and a pencil.  
Moe smiles than leaves the clubhouse to find Bus Driver Bob.  
A little girl walks over to Moe.  
"You're Moe from the Doodlebops." the little girl says.  
"Um, yeah that's right I am." Moe replies.  
"My name is Alana." the little girl says.  
Moe smiles again.  
"Have seen any colorful buses today?" Moe asks.  
"I saw one a few minutes ago and was heading down the street." Alana answers.  
"Thanks so much." Moe says.  
Moe runs after Tour Bus.  
Bob sees him in his review mirror than slows the bus down to a stop.  
Moe finally catches up and Bob opens the door.  
"What can I help with you Moe?" Bob asks.  
"I need your advice about something." Moe answers.  
"What sort of advice do you need help with?" Bob asks.  
"Um, well, girl advice." Moe answers.  
"Oh I see." Bob says.  
"How do you when you are in love with someone?" Moe asks.  
"Um, well your heart skips a beat when you are around that person, you want to be with them always and when they aren't around you feel really upset." Bob answers.  
"Well than I guess that solves my problem about the feelings that I have been having for someone lately." Moe answers.  
"Who is this someone?" Bob asks.  
"It's um, Deedee." Moe answers.  
"You mean as in your bandmate Deedee?" Bob asks.  
"Um, yeah that's who I mean." Moe answers.  
Bob smiles a little.  
"Have you told her how you feel?" Bob asks.  
"No I haven't because everytime I try I get all tongue tied." Moe answers.  
Bob smiles again.  
"I know that feeling all too well." Bob says.  
"What do you mean?" Moe asks.  
"Umm, I like someone too and I get the same way around her." Bob answers.  
"Who it is?" Moe asks.  
"It's um, you remember Mazz right, well it's her and I really miss her so much." Bob answers.  
"Do you mind if I hang here for awhile to write a song for Deedee?" Moe asks.  
"Um, no I don't mind." Bob answers.  
"I'd write it back at the clubhouse but if I do that than she might see it and figure out who it's for." Moe says.  
"Yeah that could happen." Bob replies.  
Moe sits down at the table than starts writing on the piece of paper that Deedee gave him with the pencil that she gave him.  
Bob gets up from the driver's seat and sits across from Moe.  
"How is it going so far?" Bob asks.  
Moe sighs.  
"I'm not really sure." Moe answers.  
"Would like to you read it to me?" Bob asks.  
"You mean the world to me, I just want to shout that I love you but it's not that easy to do so please just give me sometime and I'll tell you when I'm ready to." Moe answers.  
"Hmm, it's good but I think it,s a needs a little more work." Bob says.  
"What do you mean by that? Moe asks.  
"It doesn't make any sense, no offense." Bob answers.  
"Yeah you're right it doesn't." Moe says.  
Moe rips up the paper.  
Bob sighs than passes Moe another piece of paper.  
"This time really concentrate on your feelings for her and let them inspire you." Bob replies.  
Moe nods his head than starts writing again.  
A few minutes later Moe passes the finished song to Bus Driver Bob.  
Bob reads Moe's song and smiles.  
"Is that better?" Moe asks.  
"Yes it's much better." Bob answers.  
"Do you have any more paper?" Moe asks.  
"Yeah I think so." Bob answers.  
Bob looks in the dashboard of his bus than passes another piece of paper to Moe.  
Moe writes a note to go with his song.  
The note say this, 'Dear Deedee, I wish that I could tell you how I feel about you but it's not that simple, I can't keep it inside anymore because it's tearing me apart so I'm hoping the song with this note will help you understand how I feel. Love Your Secret Admirer.'  
Moe takes the note and song back to the clubhouse with him.  
Deedee and Rooney are talking on the couch.  
Moe sneaks over to Deedee's make-up table puts the two pieces of paper on them and than goes to over the steps than sits down.  
Moe walks over to where Deedee and Rooney are sitting.  
"What's up?" Moe asks.  
"Nothing much." Rooney answers.  
Jazzmin sudden shows up.  
"Why are the three of you inside on such a nice day?" Jazzmin asks.  
"I went outside for awhile." Moe answers.  
"Yeah I heard about that." Jazzmin answers.  
"What are you talking about?" Rooney asks.  
"He went to go see Bus Driver Bob for some advice Jazz answers.  
Rooney looks at Moe.  
"What kind of advice?" Rooney asks.  
"I'd rather not tell." Moe answers.  
Deedee sighs than goes over to her make-up table and notices the note.  
Moe looks over and smiles a little.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Rooney asks.  
"Oh, no reason." Moe answers.  
Deedee opens up the letter than reads it and her eyes widen.  
"Wow, this is deep." Deedee says.  
Jazz walks over to the make-up table.  
"Who it is from?" Jazzmin asks.  
"It just says love your secret admirer." Deedee answers.  
"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Jazzmin asks.  
"Well it's obvious that it's either Rooney or Moe because they are the only two guys here." Jazzmin answers.  
"Do you think I should ask them about it?" Deedee answers.  
"Yeah I think you should but it says that there's a song too so read it first." Jazzmin answers.  
Moe is sitting on the arm of the couch biting his fingernails.  
"What's wrong with you today? Rooney asks.  
"Um, I don't know if I should tell." Moe answers.  
"Would you just tell me?" Rooney asks.  
"I will if you promise that it stays between just us." Moe answers.  
"Okay I promise." Rooney answers.  
"Um, I'm the one that wrote that note and song for Deedee." Moe whispers into Rooney's ear.  
"What?" Rooney asks in a scream.  
"You heard me now shush because I don't want her finding out please." Moe answers.  
"Alright sorry it just took me by surprise." Rooney says.  
Jazzmin looks over at Moe and Rooney than smiles.  
Deedee looks at Jazzmin.  
"Do you know who it is?" Deedee asks.  
"Yeah I do but I think it should be him that tells you not me." Jazzmin answers.  
"How am I going to get him to confess?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm not sure about that one." Jazzmin answers.  
Deedee lets out a long sigh.  
"Hm, I may have a way." Deedee says.  
"What do you mean?" Jazzmin asks.  
"Um, simple I haven't been feeling the greatest all day." Deedee answers.  
"You don't look great either." Jazzmin says.  
Deedee goes to get up but than she falls back down.  
Moe gasps than runs over to Deedee.  
"Are you okay?" Moe asks.  
"I'm not sure." Deedee answers.  
Moe gets a worried look on his face and bites his lip than looks over at Rooney.  
"Could you come help me?" Moe asks.  
Rooney gets to his feet and walks over.  
"Yeah sure if you tell me what kind of help you want." Rooney answers.  
"I want you to help me get Deedee over to the couch." Moe says.  
Rooney nods his head and the two of them help Deedee over to the couch.  
Deedee lays down on the couch and than looks at Moe.


	3. Postponed Doodlebop Concert

Chapter Two  
Postponed Doodlebop Concert

Moe lets out a long sigh.  
Rooney looks at Moe.  
"What is wrong with you?" Rooney asks.  
"There's nothing wrong with me so just leave me alone!" Moe answer in a yell.  
"Okay you don't have to bite my head off." Rooney says.  
Moe gets to his feet and goes to the steps.  
All of a sudden there's a knock on the door.  
Moe gets to his feet again than opens the door to find his sister Hannah and his best friend Keely standing on the other side.  
"Hi bro." Hannah replies.  
"What are you two doing here?" Moe asks.  
"Um, we came to visit you." Keely answers.  
Rooney walks over to Keely, Moe and Hannah.  
"Who are these two?" Rooney asks.  
"The one with the purple hair is my best friend Keely Horton and the other girl is my sister Hannah Yankee." Moe answers.  
"You're Rooney right?" Hannah asks.  
"Um, yeah that's me." Rooney answers.  
The four of them walk inside to Doodlebop Central.  
Deedee sighs than starts a cough fit.  
Moe runs off than comes back a few minutes later with a glass of juice for Deedee and he passes it to her.  
"What's this for?" Deedee asks.  
"It's to help with your cough." Moe answers.  
Deedee smiles.  
"Thanks Moe." Deedee says.  
Hannah looks at Rooney than at Deedee.  
"Did my brother ever tell you his whole name?" Hannah asks.  
"No he didn't." Rooney answers.  
Moe looks at Hannah and shakes his head.  
"Please don't tell them!" Moe yells.  
Hannah grins.  
"His whole name is Moses Aaron Yankee." Hannah says.  
"I told you not to tell them!" Moe screams.  
"Your real name is Moses well I guess now I can see why you go by Moe." Rooney says.  
Moe growls.  
"Well I think it's a nice name." Deedee replies.  
Moe smiles than sits down beside Deedee.  
Rooney looks at his wrist watch.  
"What are we going to do about our concert tonight?" Rooney asks.  
"I'm not sure because with one sick we can't have a concert." Moe answers.  
"Do you know anyway to get her better faster?" Rooney asks.  
"No not right off." Moe answers.  
All of sudden Jazzmin shows up with Bus Driver Bob and Mazz.  
"Wow, Mazz, it's been so long since we seen you." Moe says.  
"Yes I know that and when I heard that Deedee was sick I just had to come help." Mazz replies.  
"Who told you that she was sick?" Rooney asks.  
"My sister did." Mazz answers.  
"Who's your sister?" Moe asks.  
"I'm her sister." Jazzmin answers.  
"Wow you never told us that she was sister." Rooney says.  
"Oops sorry I guess it just slipped my mind." Jazzmin replies.  
Mazz walks over to the couch and puts her hand on Deedee's forehead.  
"She really is sick." Mazz says.  
"What do you mean sis?" Jazzmin asks.  
"She's burning up with a fever." Mazz answers.  
Moe takes off outside.  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Moe screams.  
Moe than goes back inside.  
"What was that all about?" Hannah asks.  
"Nothing sis, nothing at all." Moe answers.  
"Okay whatever you say." Hannah says.  
Keely takes Moe's hand and drags him out of earshot.  
"Why are you acting so weird?" Keely asks.  
"I'm just worried about Deedee." Moe answers.  
"Do you like her?" Keely asks.  
"Yeah I do a lot." Moe answers.  
"Awe...how cute your first crush." Keely says.  
"It's not some silly crush Kee!" Moe yells.  
"Okay clam yourself Moses." Keely says.  
Mazz takes a wet cloth that she got and puts it on Deedee's forehead.  
Moe looks up at the ceiling and lets out a long sigh.  
"I don't like it that she's sick like this and it's not fair." Moe replies.  
"Um, never mind." Keely says.  
Keely walks over the others.  
"What were going to say?" Rooney asks.  
"It's nothing really so don't worry about it." Keely answers.  
Moe sits on the floor and hugs his knees.  
"Shouldn't someone go to the concert hall to tell our fans that we can't make it tonight?" Rooney asks.  
"I'll go tell them." Jazzmin answers.  
"How are you supposed to get there?: Mazz asks.  
"Um, maybe Bob could take me." Jazzmin answers.  
Jazzmin looks over at Bob and smiles at him.  
Bob shivers a little.  
Mazz busts out laughing and Bob glares at her.  
Rooney looks at Keely and smiles.  
"Okay this place is getting way to lovey dovey for my liking!" Moe yells.  
Deedee gets to her feet than sits on the couch and pats the place next to her.  
"I know what you mean so come keep me company." Deedee says.  
Moe smiles than sits next to Deedee.  
"They are just an accident waiting to happen." Moe replies.  
"Who are you talking about?" Deedee asks.  
"Bob and Mazz of course." Moe answers.  
Deedee laughs a little.  
"Yeah you're right about that one." Deedee says.  
"How are you feeling now?" Moe asks.  
"I'm feeling a little better." Deedee answers.  
Moe moves closer to Deedee until there's no room between them.  
Deedee lays her head on Moe's shoulder.  
Mazz notices them all lovey dovey on the couch and she hits Bob's arm.  
"Why did you do that?" Bob asks.  
"Look over at the couch." Mazz answers.  
Bob looks over at the couch than notices Moe and Deedee.  
"Awe, they're so cute together." Bob says.  
Mazz walks over to them and looks at Deedee.  
"Are you feeling up to performing tonight?" Mazz asks.  
"No I don't think it would be a good idea because I'm still pretty sick. Deedee answers.  
Mazz looks over at Bob and mouths take me the concert hall.  
Bob nods than they both head out and Jazz follows them.  
"Why won't you take me?" Jazzmin asks.  
"Um, well you see I know you like me but the truth is I don't feel that way for you and to me you're just a good friend that's all." Bob answers.  
Jazz scoffs than makes an S and disappears.  
"Is there anyone you do like?" Mazz asks.  
"Yeah there is." Bob answers.  
"Who is it?" Mazz asks.  
They get into the bus.  
"She's with me right now." Bob answers.  
"Do you mean me?" Mazz asks.  
"Yeah I do." Bob answers.  
Mazz smiles than hugs Bob.  
"I'm so glad that you feel the same way that I do about you." Mazz says.  
Bob drives to the concert hall than he gets out of the bus and helps Mazz out.  
They walk inside hand in hand.  
"You should be the one to tell the fans." Bob replies.  
Mazz nods than takes a microphone and goes to the stage.  
"Where are the Doodlebops?" a girl asks.  
"They can't make it tonight because one of them is under the weather so the concert is postponed until further notice." Mazz asks.  
"What do you mean?" another girl asks.  
"I mean one of them is very sick." Mazz answers.  
All of sudden Moe runs out on the stage.  
"You have to get back to Doodlebops Central right now." Moe says.  
"What happened? Mazz asks.  
"She's fainted." Moe answers.  
Mazz's mouth drops open.  
"That's not good." Mazz says.  
"I know that I'm really worried because I don't know what I'd do if something bad happens to her." Moe whispers.  
Moe, Mazz and Bob go back to Doodlebop Central.  
They walk inside than notice everyone standing around Deedee.  
Deedee is lying on the floor motionless.  
Moe's eyes start to fill with tears.  
Keely walks over and hugs her best friend.  
"We should take her to the hospital." Mazz says.  
Bob nods his head.  
Rooney and Bob carry Deedee out the bus.  
They lay her down on one of the seats.  
Mazz, Moe, Keely and Hannah get into the bus.  
Bob drives to the hospital than him and Rooney carry Deedee into the hospital.  
A lady comes over to them.  
"What seems to be the problem?" the lady asks.  
"Our friend fainted." Rooney answers.  
Moe takes a deep breath to try to hide his tears.  
A few minutes later another lady comes with a stretcher.  
Bob and Rooney put Deedee on the stretcher than the two ladies drive her way.  
Moe jumps to his feet and runs after them but one of the ladies stops him.  
"I'm sorry you can't come." the lady says.  
"Um, I have to because I don't want to leave her and I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up." Moe replies as his tears start to fall again.  
"Alright than come with us." the other lady says.  
Moe follow the two ladies.  
A doctor checks out Deedee.  
"What's wrong with her?" Moe asks.  
"She's dehydrated." the doctor answers.  
The doctor leaves.  
Moe pulls a chair up beside Deedee's hospital bed.  
A few hours later Deedee wakes up to find that Moe has fallen alseep.  
"Awe, he looks so sweet and innocent when he sleeps just like a baby." Deedee thinks to herself.  
Moe moans than open his eyes and notices that Deedee is awake.  
"You're wake." Moe says.  
Deedee nods his head.  
Moe jumps to his feet and hugs Deedee.  
"You shouldn't be doing that in public what if a fan walked in." Deedee replies.  
"Oops, sorry I was just really worried about you." Moe says.  
Moe gets to his feet than starts to leave the room.  
"Where are you going?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm going to get you a drink." Moe answers.  
"Well I'm not thirsty." Deedee says.  
"Im still getting you a drink because you need to drink something so that you don't faint again." Moe replies.  
Deedee gets a confused look on her face.  
"What do you mean?" Deedee asks.  
"The reason that you fainted is because you were dehydrated." Moe answers.  
"Oh I see than get a glass of orange juice." Deedee says.  
Moe leaves the comes back a few minutes later and passes a glass of orange juice to Deedee.  
Keely, Bob, Mazz, Rooney and Hannah walk into the room.  
"How are you now?" Bob asks.  
"I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to Moe." Deedee answers.  
Moe smiles a little and starts humming "I Want To Be Bigger."  
Deedee laughs a little.  
The doctor comes and checks Deedee out.  
"Well you seem to be a lot better so you are free to go home." the doctor says.  
Deedee smiles than they head home.


	4. Letting Out The Feelings Hidden Deep Ins

Chapter Three  
Letting Out The Feelngs Hidden Deep Inside

"Are you up to performing?" Mazz asks.  
"Yeah of course." Deedee answers.  
"Okay to the concert hall it is." Mazz says.  
Bob drives them to the concert hall.  
The fans are still there.  
"Why are you all still here?" Rooney asks.  
"Um..we were going to leave but than we decided to say just in case you guys did come." a little girl answers.  
Deedee sits down on the edge of the stage.  
Moe sits down beside Deedee.  
"Are you okay?" Moe asks.  
Deedee shakes her head.  
"Not really maybe we should just go home." Deedee answers.  
Moe looks at Mazz and Bob.  
"She's still sick." Moe says.  
"Um, Dee, I may have something that will help." Bob replies.  
"What are you up to?" Mazz asks.  
"You'll see." Bob answers.  
"Okay whatever." Mazz says.  
Bob looks at Moe than at Deedee.  
"Could the two of you follow me?" Bob asks.  
Moe jumps to his feet and helps Deedee to her feet than they follow Bob backstage.  
"Why did you want us to follow you?" Moe asks.  
"I wanted to tell you my idea to get Deedee better in front of all the fans." Bob answers.  
"What is your idea?" Deedee asks.  
"My idea is for you two to tell each other how you feel." Bob answers.  
"What?" Deedee asks.  
"Um, Deedee, I, I really like you a lot." Moe answers.  
"Really you do?" Deedee asks.  
Moe nods his head.  
"Yeah I do." Moe answers.  
"Are you going to tell her the rest?" Bob asks.  
"Umm, yeah, I was the one who worte that song and note for you." Moe answers.  
Deedee's mouth drops open.  
"How is it that you are so romantic?" Deedee asks.  
"It's easy when I have someone who is very beautiful for inspiration." Moe answers.  
"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Deedee asks.  
"Yes I do." Moe answers.  
Deedee hugs Moe.  
"Well I think you're cute and I am really happy that you told me how you feel about me." Deedee says.  
"How do you feel about me?" Moe asks.  
"I've liked you for a long time at first just as friend but over time those feelings changed to romantic feelings and when I started to realize it I just brush them aside because I kept saying to myself come now he's too young for you and he'd never have those kind of feelings for you." Deedee answers.  
"Well you know that I do feel the same way." Moe says.  
Deedee smiles a little.  
Moe pulls her close and kisses her.  
A few minutes later they break apart and Deedee starts to blush.  
They run back to where the fans are waiting.  
Deedee is blush red.  
Rooney laughs.  
"Why are you all red?" a little boy asks.  
"I, um, I..ah...I don't want to talk about it because I'll get in a whole bunch of trouble." Deedee answers.  
Moe laughs a little.  
Deedee glares at Moe evilly.  
"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." Moe says.  
Deedee rolls her eyes.  
Moe walks over to his drums and stats playing them.  
Deedee walks over to Moe.  
_"Could you sing that song you wrote for me?"_ Deedee asks in a whisper.  
Moe nods his head.  
_"Yeah of course I can."_ Moe answers in a whisper.  
Deedee smiles than walks over to her keyboard.  
Rooney walks over to his guitar.  
"Alright give it up for The Doodlebops." Mazz says.  
"Hey everyone I'm going to sing a song that I wrote early today that explains how I feel about someone very special to me." Moe says.  
"Who did you write the song for?" a little girl asks.  
"I can't tell you guys but she knows who she is and that's all that matters." Moe answers.  
_The love that I have for you is just so strong__  
__I just want to shout to the world __  
__How much I truly love you__  
__But it's not the simple__  
__Everytime I try to tell you the words just don't come out right__  
__Why does is have to be so hard?__  
__I just wish that I could tell__  
__Because my feelings for you are slowly taking control of me__  
__I practice over and over again what I'm going to say__  
__But than when I get a chance to tell you__  
__I chicken out and run away to hide__  
__Your smile just brightens up my day__  
__When you are around my heart skips a beat and time just seems to stop__  
__I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't know how much longer I keep it all in__  
__Just want to yell I love you with all my heart__  
__But I just can't no matter how hard I try__  
__You are everything to me and you make me want to smile all the time__  
__I'm scared to tell you__  
__Because if you dont feel the same about me__  
__Than I'd feel so silly_  
A little girl in the audience looks at Moe.  
"Why won't you tell us who that song is for?" the little girl asks.  
"I want to tell you but I'm not allowed because my manger won't let me." Moe answers.  
Mazz lets out a long sigh and sits on the ground than pulls her knees up to her chin.  
Deedee runs over to Mazz.  
"What's wrong?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm okay really just get back to your concert." Mazz answers.  
"No Mazz, you're not okay please tell me what's wrong." Deedee says.  
"I just have a headache that's all." Mazz replies.  
Bob sudden appears and sits down next to Mazz than looks up at Deedee.  
"Um..It's..okay you get back to your concert and I'll keep an eye on her." Bob says.  
Deedee nods her head and starts to walk than stops in her tracks.  
Moe notices Deedee.  
"What's wrong?" Moe asks.  
Deeedee whimpers.  
"I just have this really bad feeling." Deedee answers.  
"What kind of feelng?" Moe asks.  
"Like something's not right or something is going to happen." Deedee answers.  
They all look over at Mazz.  
"Do you think it could have something to do with Mazz?" Rooney asks.  
"I don't think so because this is really strong." Deedee answers.  
"How strong?" Rooney asks.  
"Strong enough that it's making me weak." Deedee answers.  
"Well in that case I think we should just go home and try to figure out what's wrong." Rooney says.  
Deedee nods her head.  
"You're all such great fans and we are sorry that our concert was short today but obviously we need to find out what's going on." Deedee replies.  
The audience suddenly gasp.  
"What are they gasping about?" Rooney asks.  
Deedee looks where the fans are looking and notices the reason they gasp than she gasps herself.  
"I think I know why." Deedee answers.  
Deedee runs over to where Moe is lying on the ground.  
Rooney notices Moe too.  
"Oh no." Rooney says.  
"Moses Aaron Yankee open your eyes please don't leave me." Deedee whimpers.  
"He's not going to die he just fainted like you did earlier!" Rooney yells.  
Deedee glares at Rooney and than brusts into tears.  
"Please Moe wake up." Deedee says.  
Moe doesn't move.  
"This isn't good." Rooney replies.  
Rooney sits down on the side of Moe.  
_"Oh, please wake up because I love you Moses Aaron Yankee."_ Deedee whispers.  
Rooney hears what Deedee whispered.  
"I knew he like you but I didn't know that you felt the same way." Rooney says.  
Moe moans than slowly opens his eyes than looks up at Deedee and Rooney.  
"Are you okay now?" Deedee asks.  
The fans are leaving.  
"Yeah I'm fine really." Moe answers.  
"Are you sure?" Deedee asks.  
"Yes I'm sure now stop worrying about me." Moe answers.  
"I can't help it but to worried about you." Deedee says.  
Moe smiles.  
"Oh, well it's nothing really I'm just tried. Moe replies.  
Bus Driver Bob drives them back to Doodlebop Central.  
Moe walks inside than lays down on the couch and falls asleep.  
Deedee sits on the floor by the arm of the couch and watches Moe sleep.  
Keely sighs.  
Rooney walks over to Keely.  
"What's wrong?" Rooney asks.  
"Nothing really I was just thinking." Keely answers.  
Deedee reaches out and strokes Moe's face.  
Moe moans a little than opens his eyes and looks at Deedee.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Moe asks.  
"Um, nothing." Deedee answers.  
"Oh really." Moe says.  
Moe gets up than sits on the couch.  
Deedee sits down beside him.  
Moe grins.  
"What are you thinking about Moses Yankee?" Deedee asks.  
Moe grins again.  
"You'll see." Moe answers.  
Moe starts to tickle Deedee.  
Deedee brfusts out laughing just as Mazz appears.  
Mazz looks at Deedee and Moe than shakes her head.  
Keely and Rooney are sitting on the steps talking away.


	5. Moe's 18th Birthday Bash

Chapter Four  
Moe's 18th Birthday Bash

The days fly by and now it's Moe's 18th birthday but only person that knows is Mazz.  
Deedee and Rooney came into Doodlebop Central.  
Moe is sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands.  
Rooney looks at Moe.  
"Why aren't you hiding?" Rooney asks.  
"I just don't feel like it today." Moe answers between sobs.  
Deedee walks over to Moe and sits down next to him.  
"What's wrong?" Deedee asks.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Moe answers.  
"Oh please…you know you can tell me anything." Deedee says.  
Moe shakes his head than gets his to feet and leaves Doodlebop Central.  
"Wow…that was strange." Rooney replies.  
"Should I go after him?" Deedee asks.  
"I think you should just let him be alone for awhile." Rooney answers.  
Moe is sitting under a tree at the park.  
A couple young girls approach him.  
"What's the matter?" The first young girl asks.  
"I'm just upset because a friend of mine didn't tell my other friends that today is my birthday." Moe answers.  
"Oh well happy birthday." The second girl says.  
Moe smiles a little.  
"What are you names anyway?" Moe asks.  
"My name is Beth and this is my friend Jana." The first young girl answers.  
"Oh those are nice names." Moe says.  
"Aren't you Moe from the Doodlebops?" Jana asks.  
"Yes I am." Moe answers.  
"How old are you today?" Beth asks.  
"I am 18 years old today." Moe answers.  
"Wow…I always thought you were older than that." Jana says.  
Meanwhile back at Doodlebop Central  
Deedee is pacing back and forth.  
Mazz and Bob come into Doodlebop Central.  
"What's going on in here?" Mazz asks.  
"Moe took off" Rooney answers.  
Bob looks at Deedee.  
"Why are you pacing?" Bob asks.  
"I'm worried about him" Deedee answers.  
"Worried about whom?" Bob asks.  
"Moe, of course, because he should've been back by now." Deedee answers.  
Rooney walks over to Deedee and hugs her.  
"I'm sure he's just fine and he knows how to look after himself." Rooney says.  
Mazz lets out long sigh.  
"What's wrong?" Bob asks.  
"I think I may know the reason why he left." Mazz answers.  
"What are you talking about?" Deedee asks.  
"Um…I should've told you guys what today is." Mazz answers.  
"What do you mean?" Rooney asks.  
"Today is Moe's 18th birthday." Mazz answers.  
"What?" Deedee asks.  
"You heard me Dee." Mazz answers.  
"No wonder he was so upset." Deedee says.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Keely asks.  
Hannah smiles a little.  
"I have an idea." Hannah answers.  
"What is your idea?" Deedee asks.  
"My idea is that we though him the best surprise party he's ever had because it's not everyday that you turn 18." Hannah answers.  
Deedee smiles.  
"You know that's a good idea and I have to go out for a little bit so you guys will have to manage the surprise party without me." Deedee says.  
"Where are you going?" Rooney asks.  
"There's something I need to do." Deedee answers.  
Deedee grabs Moe's drumsticks.  
"What are you going to do with those?" Mazz asks.  
"It's a surprise so you'll just have to wait and see." Deedee answers.  
Deedee grabs her purse the puts the drumsticks in it and leaves Doodlebop Central.  
Moe is walking around the streets and sees Deedee than runs to catch up to her.  
"HEY DEEDEE!" Moe yells.  
Deedee hears someone calling her name and she turns to where she heard her name being call than notices Moe running towards her.  
Moe finally catches up to Deedee.  
"Where have you been?" Deedee asks.  
"I just need some time alone that's all." Moe answers.  
"Oh okay you just worried me." Deedee says.  
"What are you up to anyway?" Moe asks.  
"I can't answer that because it's a secret." Deedee answers.  
"Well I'm going to head back to Doodlebop Central now." Moe says.  
"Um…no…ah…you can't go just stay with me for awhile." Deedee replies.  
"Why can't I go back to Doodlebop Central?" Moe asks.  
"That's part of the secret and if I told you it would ruin it." Deedee answers.  
Moe sighs.  
Deedee starts to walk away and Moe follows her.  
They walk to a musical store.  
"Why are we here?" Moe asks.  
"I can't tell you that either so please just stay out here and wait for me." Deedee answers.  
Moe sighs than sits down by the door.  
Deedee walks into the store.  
A young man is working in the music store and looks up when Deedee walks in.  
"What can I help you with Miss?" The young man asks.  
Deedee walks over to the young man than takes out Moe's drumsticks and puts them on the counter.  
"I would like to get these personalized." Deedee answers.  
"What do you want on them?" The young man asks.  
"I want the name Moe on them because that is the name of person that owns them and it would make that much more special to him." Deedee answers.  
The young man nods his head and than takes the drumsticks out back.  
Deedee smiles than starts walking around the store to look for something else for Moe.  
All of a sudden a musical note necklace catches Deedee's eye.  
The young man sudden appears with Moe's drumsticks.  
"Did you find anything you like?" The young man asks.  
"Um…yeah I'd like to know how much this music note necklace is." Deedee answers.  
"You're in luck today because it's on sale for 5 dollars today." The man says.  
Deedee smiles.  
"How much do I owe you for both?" Deedee asks.  
The man smiles.  
"It all comes to 15 dollars and by the way my name is Liam." The man answers.  
Deedee smiles a little.  
"My name is Deedee Doodle." Deedee says.  
"Are you from the Doodlebops?" Liam asks.  
"Yeah I am." Deedee answers.  
"That's so cool." Liam says.  
Deedee gives Liam the money for the necklace and for personalizing the Moe's drumsticks.  
Liam puts the drumsticks and the necklace into a bag for Deedee.  
Deedee walks outside and looks around for Moe.  
"Where did he get to now?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm right here Dee." Moe answers.  
Deedee gasps and jumps a foot off the ground.  
"MOSES DON'T EVEN SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Deedee screams.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Moe says.  
Moe starts walking away and Deedee runs after him.  
"Where are you going?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm just going." Moe answers.  
"Oh come on Moe…I'm really sorry for yelling at you." Deedee says.  
Moe turns around and looks at Deedee.  
"Do you really mean that?" Moe asks.  
"Yeah of course I do." Deedee answers.  
Moe smiles a little than looks around.  
"Let's go find somewhere more private because I really think we need to talk." Moe says.  
Deedee nods her head than starts to blush a little.  
Moe runs off with Deedee right behind him.  
A few minutes later they are at the beach and Moe looks around but there's nobody in sight.  
Moe sits down on a rock and pulls his knees up to his chin.  
Deedee puts the bag by the rock and than sits next to Moe.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Deedee asks.  
"I wanted to talk about us." Moe answers.  
"What about us?" Deedee asks.  
"Um…I just want to know where we stand." Moe answers.  
"Well um…I would to like when I told you I loved you at concert a few weeks ago I meant it with all my heart." Deedee says.  
Moe lets a long sigh.  
"Yeah I know that and I love you too maybe even more than you do." Moe replies.  
"What do you mean?" Deedee asks.  
"I've been in love with you ever since the Doodlebops started but like you I just tried to push those feelings away but than a few weeks later when you got really sick those feelings got strong and I just couldn't keep them inside anymore." Moe answers.  
"Um…I still can't believe that someone so young can be so deep and romantic like you are." Deedee says.  
"It's easy when I have you for inspiration." Moe replies.  
Deedee starts to shiver a little.  
Moe is wearing his jacket so he takes it off and puts it around Deedee's shoulders.  
"Why are you giving me this?" Deedee asks.  
"So you won't get sick again." Moe answers.  
Deedee smiles and hugs Moe.  
"No wonder I love you so much because you always go the extra mile to help people out and you're just so sweet." Deedee says.  
Moe sighs.  
"Are we ever going to go back to Doodlebop Central?" Moe asks.  
Yeah we should before they send out a search party for us." Deedee answers.  
Deedee nods her head.  
Moe gets to his feet and helps Deedee up.  
They walk back to Doodlebop Central to find the lights are turned off.  
"Why are the lights off in the middle of day?" Moe asks.  
Deedee giggles a little.  
"Turn them on." Deedee answers.  
Moe flips the light switch on.  
Everyone jumps out from the hiding places.  
"Happy Birthday Moe!" Everyone yells.  
Moe's mouth opens in shock.   
"Whose idea was this?" Moe asks.  
"It was your sister's idea." Rooney answers.  
Moe walks over and hugs Hannah.  
Moe walks over to the couch and sits down.  
Deedee walks over to the couch than sits next to Moe and puts her orange bag on Moe's lap.  
"Happy birthday." Deedee says.  
Moe opens the bag than takes out the drumsticks and the necklace.  
"Why did you have my drumsticks?" Moe asks.  
"Take a look and you'll find out." Deedee answers.  
Moe looks at the drumsticks and notices his name in orange letters.  
"You got them personalized?" Moe asks.  
"Um…yeah did." Deedee answers.  
Moe hugs Deedee.  
"Thanks so much because now they are really special just like you." Moe says.  
"What do you think of the necklace?" Deedee asks.  
"I really like it thanks a lot." Moe answers.  
Moe puts the necklace around his neck and kisses Deedee on the forehead.  
Rooney walks over to Moe and passes him another orange bag.  
"This is from Keely and me." Rooney says.  
Moe smiles than opens the bag to find a new and improved vest.  
"Wow…this is cool." Moe yells.  
"It was Keely that did it and there's something else in there." Rooney says.  
Moe reaches into the bag and pulls out a music note sticker.  
"What's this?" Moe asks.  
"It's a music note sticker to put on drums." Rooney answers.  
"Oh cool you're the best Roon." Moe says.  
Deedee laughs a little.  
Rooney looks at Deedee and notices that she is wearing Moe's jacket.  
"Why are you wearing Moe's jacket?" Rooney asks.  
"I met up with her when she was getting my present than we went to talk alone and she started shivering so I let her borrow my jacket because I didn't want her getting sick again." Moe answers.  
Deedee takes Moe's jacket off and gives back to him.  
"Thanks a lot for letting me borrow it." Deedee says.  
Moe just smiles than hugs Deedee.  
Bob gives Moe a red bag.  
"Happy birthday." Bob replies.  
Moe opens the bag to a book about song writing.  
"Oh this is cool." Moe says.  
"Yeah I thought you'd like it." Bob replies.  
Moe looks at Mazz than at his sister.  
"Did you two get anything?" Moe asks.  
"Yeah I did but it's in the studio." Mazz answers.  
They walk into the studio and there sitting on the stage way in the back is a brand new drum set.  
Moe's mouth drops open in shock.  
"Wow….thanks Mazz!" Moe yells.  
"I thought you'd like it and you don't need to yell." Mazz says.  
Moe sighs.  
Hannah passes a present that is wrapped in paper that has drums all over it.  
"Happy birthday bro." Hannah replies.  
"What is it?" Moe asks.  
"Open it and find out." Hannah answers.  
Moe smiles than opens the present to find a picture of him and his family.  
"Where did you get this?" Moe asks.  
"Mom gave it to me before I left." Hannah answers.  
Hannah hugs her brother.  
Moe looks at the picture and smiles a little.  
"How is Eli?" Moe asks.  
"Eli is just fine and everyone misses you." Hannah answers.  
All of sudden there's a knock at the door.  
Deedee walks over and opens the door.  
There is a man and a woman in their early forties with three young people standing there.  
"Can I help you?" Deedee asks.  
"Yeah umm…we are looking for Hannah and Moe." the woman answers.  
Hannah looks over at the door and gasps.  
"Mom, dad, Eli, Rachel, Isaiah!" Hannah yells.  
Hannah runs over and hugs her family.  
"Who are these people?" Rooney asks.  
"They are my family." Moe answers.  
"What are your names?" Deedee asks.  
Moe sighs.  
"The lady standing by Hannah is my mother Faith, the man next to her is my father Gabriel than there are my siblings Elijah but he prefers to be called Eli, Rachel and Isaiah." Moe answers.  
Elijah grins and walks over to Deedee.  
"Hey there pretty." Elijah says.  
Deedee rolls her eyes.  
"Leave me alone." Deedee replies.  
"No I'd like to take you out sometime." Elijah says.  
"That would be great if I wasn't kind of seeing someone." Deedee replies.  
"Who are you seeing?" Rooney asks.  
"Oh I think you know." Deedee answers.  
Rooney gets a confused look on his face.  
Deedee looks at Rooney than at Moe and winks at him.  
Rooney's mouth drops open.  
"Since when are you two a couple?" Rooney asks.  
"Um…well…since early today when we met up close to the music store." Moe answers.  
Elijah stares at Moe.  
"You are going out with her?" Elijah asks.  
"Um…yeah I am got problem with it." Moe answers.  
"Yes I do because I want her." Elijah says.  
"Well sorry not this time Eli." Moe replies.  
Deedee giggles than walks over to Moe and rests her head on his shoulder.  
Moe smiles.  
Bob looks at Mazz.  
"Do they have a concert today?" Bob asks.  
"Yes as a matter fact they do." Mazz answers.  
Moe lets out a long sigh.  
Eli grins.  
"Will you get the grin off your face?" Moe asks.  
"No I won't because no matter you say or do I'm going to win her over." Eli answers.  
Moe looks at Eli than roll his eyes.  
"You are strange." Moe says.  
"Would you like to take this outside?" Eli asks.  
"Bring it on brother." Moe answers.  
Deedee stares at Moe.  
"You aren't serious going to fight over me because I'm not that special." Deedee says.  
Moe walks over to Deedee and pulls her close to him than looks down at her.  
"Yeah, now, of course you're special to me." Moe replies.  
"Why do you have fight with him about it?" Deedee asks.  
"To prove to him that he's not going to take you away from me." Moe answers.  
Eli chuckles a little.  
Gabriel stares at Eli than walks over and takes the wig off Eli's head.  
Eli glares at his father.  
"Hey I liked my hair color." Eli says.  
"Well you know as well as I know that it's not you." Gabriel replies.  
Rooney stares at Eli.  
"Wow…he's got orange hair too." Rooney says.  
Moe shakes his head than starts to walk to the couch.  
Eli runs behind Moe and punches him in the back.  
Moe spins around and punches Eli in the stomach.  
Eli groans in pain than trips Moe.  
"Okay guys stop it!" Hannah yells.  
"Eli started it." Moe says.  
Rachel shakes her head.  
"You two really need to grow up because you aren't children anymore." Rachel replies.  
Eli looks at Moe.  
"Did you get me a birthday present?" Eli asks.  
"Yeah I did it's called a knuckle sandwich." Moe answers.  
"Boys stop it!" Faith screams.  
"Sorry mom." Moe and Eli say together.  
Rachel looks at her mother.  
"Why did you have to have a set of twins?" Rachel asks.  
"I'm not sure it just happened but sometimes I wish it didn't because they are so hard to control especially Eli." Faith answers.  
"Twins?" Deedee asks.  
Moe looks the other way.  
"Yeah ah…."Moe answers.  
"There's nobody here with a twin." Rooney says.  
"Actually there is." Mazz replies.  
"What do you mean?" Bob asks.  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Mazz answers.  
Eli grins.  
"Well if you don't I will." Eli says.  
"You know what I'm glad that it was your brother that join the Doodlebops and not you because I would have fired you long ago." Mazz replies.  
Eli walks over to Deedee than pulls her close and kisses her.  
Moe growls.  
Deedee pushes Eli away and slaps him across the face.  
"What was that for sweetie?" Eli asks.  
"It was for kissing me and don't ever call me that again." Deedee answers.  
Moe walks over to Eli and taps him on the shoulder.  
Eli turns around.  
"What can I help with you?" Eli asks.  
"I've told once and I'll tell again leave my girlfriend alone." Moe answers.  
Mazz looks at her watch.  
"It's time for your concert guys." Mazz says.  
Deedee, Rooney and Moe leave with Bus Driver Bob.  
Moe's family goes with Mazz.  
Bus Driver Bob and the Doodlebops get there first.  
Moe sighs than sits on the ground.  
Deedee sits down next to Moe.  
"What's wrong Moe?" Deedee asks.  
"I wish my brother would leave you alone but I know that he won't because he's the complete opposite of me." Moe answers.  
"Why did you say that?" Deedee asks.  
"Um…he's…my twin." Moe answers.  
"You have a twin?" Rooney asks.  
"Um…yeah I do and I wish it was anybody but Eli because he's pure trouble." Moe answers.  
"I can see that." Rooney says.  
"What happen to Keely?" Deedee asks.  
"I'm not sure because she wasn't around when my family came." Moe answers.  
"Does she have anything against your family?" Deedee asks.  
"No not really except that Isaiah has a huge crush on her." Moe answers.  
"Oh come on you know want me." Isaiah says.  
"No I don't want you and for your information I already like someone." Keely replies.  
"Who is he?" Isaiah asks.  
"There's no way I'm telling you because you pick a fight with him." Keely answers.  
Mazz winks at the Doodlebops.  
"They sing, they dance and have bust so give it up for the Doodlebops." Mazz says.  
Deedee runs out to the stage.  
"Hey everyone today is a very special day because it is Moe's birthday." Deedee replies.  
Rooney runs out to the stage too.  
"Would all of you out there help us sing Happy Birthday to him?" Rooney asks.  
"Yeah we will." the fans answer.  
Moe walks out on the stage.  
Rooney winks at the fans.  
_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you dear Moe, happy birthday to you."_ The fans sing.  
Moe smiles and winks at Deedee.  
Deedee smiles and blushes a little.  
"How old are you today?" A little girl sitting in the front row asks.  
"I'm 18 years old." Moe answers.  
All of sudden they hear Moe's drums.  
Moe spins around to see Eli playing his drums.  
"What are you doing?" Moe asks.  
"I'm playing the drums." Eli answers.  
"Get away from my drums!" Moe yells.  
Eli gets to his feet than scoffs and walks off the stage.  
"How would everyone like it if we had a request night?" Deedee asks.  
"That would be cool." The fans answers.  
"Does anybody have a request?" Rooney asks.  
"I have one." A little girl in the front row answers.  
"What is it?" Rooney asks.  
"I Want To Be Bigger." The girl answers.  
Moe smiles than sits down at the drums and starts to play.  
Moe: _I want to be bigger__  
__I want to be tall__  
__I don't like being small at all__  
__I think about it every single day__  
__I wish I was taller than a tree__  
__And everyone looked up to me__  
__If I could only grow just a little bit more_  
Deedee and Rooney: _Hey Moe__  
__Don't you worry, you'll grow__  
__Cause all of us went through the same thing__  
__Just like you__  
__And hey, before you know it__  
__We'll see how much you grew__  
__And we'll be looking up at you_  
Moe: _I'm feeling bigger__  
__Feeling tall__  
__Guess I'm not so small after all__  
__Cause I know that I'm growing everyday__  
__Can you imagine what I can do?__  
__Seeing the world from a different view__  
__I'd write your name up in the sky for you__  
__I'd dance above the treetops just for you__  
__If I could only grow just a little bit more_  
Deedee and Rooney: _You know you're gonna grow up__  
__You know you're gonna grow up soon__  
__You know you're gonna grow up__  
__You know you're growing up real soon__  
__You know you're gonna grow up__  
__You know you're gonna grow up soon_  
"Anyone have a request?" Moe asks.  
"Um...I have one." Deedee answers.  
"Is she allowed to request one?" Rooney asks.  
Yeah I don't see why not." Moe answers.  
"What's your request than?" Rooney asks.  
"I want to sing Keep Trying." Deedee answers.  
"Hm…I wonder what the reason is that you want to sing that one." Rooney says.  
"Ah…Roon hush up." Deedee replies.  
Moe busts out laughing and Deedee glares at him than stops laughing.  
Deedee winks at Moe and he winks back.  
Moe: _Whenever things get tough__  
__Whenever you feel you've had enough__  
__Just remember this__  
__Simple little thing__  
__Keep trying_  
Deedee: _Keep trying__  
__Every day__  
__Hold your head up high__  
__And you'll find your way__  
__You can do it__  
__There's nothing to it_  
Deedee & Moe: _Keep trying. Keep trying.__  
__Keep trying. Keep trying_  
Deedee: _Keep trying, every day_  
Moe: _Hold your head up high and you'll find your way_  
Deedee & Moe: _You can do it there's nothing to it__  
__Keep trying. Keep trying. Keep trying. Keep trying.__  
__Keep trying. Keep trying. Keep trying. Keep trying._  
Meanwhile backstage  
Mazz looks at Bob.  
"You know I never noticed before but Deedee's and Moe's voice really blend together." Mazz says.  
Bob nods his head.  
"Um…now that you mention…they do." Bob replies,  
They play a few more songs.  
"Well that's it from us tonight." Deedee says.  
They walk backstage.  
Eli and the rest of Moe's family are there.  
Deedee starts to shiver really bad.  
Moe looks at Deedee.  
Eli grins a little than walks over to Deedee and goes pulls her close but Moe kicks him in the foot making him fall to the ground.  
Moe pulls Deedee close to him to keep her warm.  
Deedee's shivers calm a little.  
"What would I do without you?" Deedee asks.  
"You'd probably freeze to death." Moe answers.  
"I love you Moses Aaron Yankee." Deedee whispers.  
Moe's mouth drops open in shock.  
"Do you really?" Moe asks.  
"Yeah I do." Deedee answers.  
"I…I…love." Moe says.  
Deedee giggles.  
"Don't push yourself because you can tell me when you're ready." Deedee replies.  
Moe smiles than kisses the top of Deedee's head.  
Eli groans than gets up to his feet and walks outside.  
"She will be mine no matter what." Eli says.  
"Are you jealous?" A voice asks.  
Eli turns around to find Hannah standing behind him.  
"Yeah I am…he's just so lucky to have someone that beautiful in his life." Eli answers.  
"Well if you clean up your act than you may be able to have someone like her in your life." Hannah says.  
"Oh don't worry I will have someone." Eli replies with a grin.  
"No you're not having Deedee Doodle so get that out of your head because she loves our brother not you so get over her." Hannah yells.  
"Sorry I can't do that." Eli says.  
"If you try to come between them than I'll tell mom." Hannah replies.  
"Do you really think I'm scared of mom?" Eli asks.  
"Okay than I'll tell dad." Hannah answers.  
Eli shakes his head and walks off.  
Deedee, Rooney and Moe walk outside.  
Bob and Mazz come out a few minutes later.  
Mazz looks at Deedee.  
"Did you bring your coat tonight?" Mazz asks.  
"No I forgot it." Deedee answers.  
Deedee starts to shiver again.  
Mazz glares at Moe.  
"What?" Moe asks.  
"Let her borrow your coat." Mazz answers.  
Moe nods his head than takes off his coat and passes it to Deedee.  
Deedee takes Moe's coat from him and puts it on.  
"Where are we going to now?" Bob asks.  
"I think it would be good for us to take a walk." Mazz answers  
Bob lets out a long sigh.  
Mazz leans over and kisses Bob.  
Deedee, Rooney, Moe and Mazz started walking home.  
A couple of little girls come up to them.  
"You're the Doodlebops." The first little girl says.  
"Umm…yeah that's us." Moe replies.  
The second girl looks at Deedee.  
"Why are you wearing Moe's coat?" The second girl asks.  
"I got cold and I left my coat back at Doodlebop Central so he let me borrow his." Deedee answers.  
The two girls smile than walk off.  
Eli runs up to them and puts his arm around Deedee.  
"How are you hon?" Eli asks.  
"I'm fine but please get away from me and don't call me that." Deedee answers.  
"What is it about my twin that you like so much?" Eli asks.  
"He's nice, sweet and nothing like you." Deedee answers.  
Moe giggles a little.


	6. The Phatom Of The Concert Hall

Chapter Five

The Phantom of the Concert Hall

Mazz glares at Deedee, Rooney and Moe.

"What did we do?" Moe asks.

"Nothing but if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for your concert" Mazz answers.

"Oh yeah our concert" Moe says.

Deedee sighs than hits Moe lightly on the shoulder.

Moe whines.

Eli shakes his head.

"You are such a wimp" Eli replies.

Moe looks at Eli and rolls his eyes.

They all run out the bus than Bob drives them to the concert hall.

Deedee, Rooney and Moe run up on stage.

"Hey everyone sorry we are late but we were having a party and lost track of the time" Deedee says.

"Who was the party for?" a fan asks.

"It was for me because I'm 18 years old today" Moe answers.

"Wow…happy birthday" all the fans say together.

Moe looks at Eli than motions him to come up on the stage.

Eli walks up on the stage.

A fan looks at Eli.

"Who is that guy?" the fan asks.

"I'd like to introduce to my twin brother Elijah but he goes by Eli" Moe answers.

"What's your real name?" another fan asks.

"My real name is Moses" Moe answers.

"Oh cool" a guy fan says.

Deedee sighs than sit down beside Moe's drums and buries her head in hands.

Rooney notices than Moe does and they go over to find what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rooney asks.

"I really miss my sister" Deedee answers.

"What's her name?" Moe asks.

"Her name is Desiree Sierra Doodle but she goes be Desi" Deedee answers.

Mazz smiles a little as young lady a couple of years old than Deedee walks up on the stage.

Rooney stares the young lady.

Deedee looks at where Rooney is staring and sees the lady standing there.

"Hey Dee" the lady says.

Deedee runs over and hugs the lady.

"What are you doing here sis?" Deedee asks.

"Your manger phoned me and invited me to come the concert tonight" Desiree answers.

Deedee hugs Mazz.

Moe starts pouting.

"Where's my hug?" Moe asks.

Deedee smiles a little than walks over to Moe and hugs him too.

"There you go now stop whining" Deedee answers.

Moe smiles a little.

The lights start flickering.

"What's going on?" Rooney asks.

"I'm not sure but I'm scared" Moe answers.

"You really are wimp aren't you" Rooney says.

Moe looks Deedee and pouts.

"What do you want?" Deedee asks.

"Tell him to stop picking on me" Moe answers.

Deedee rolls her eyes than looks at Rooney.

"Just leave him alone" Deedee says.

Rooney sighs.

The three of them run onto the stage.

All of sudden the lights flicker again than they go out.

Deedee screams than a few minutes later the lights come back on and Deedee is in Moe's arms.

Rooney laughs a little.

Deedee gets down.

A little girl in the front starts crying.

Deedee, Rooney and Moe jump off the stage than go where the little girl is.

"What's wrong?" Moe asks.

"I don't all this because I'm scared and I saw something run across the stage a few minutes ago" the little girl answers.

"What did it look like?" Deedee asks.

"It looked like a ghost" the little girl answers.

Moe gets a scared look on his face.

"Um…guys" Moe says,

"What's wrong with you?" Rooney asks.

Moe points his finger over by the wall where there's a shadowy figure.

"That is what's wrong" Moe answers.

"GET OUT OF MY CONCERT HALL IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" the shadowy figure yells.

Moe screams and runs of the concert hall.

Deedee and Rooney run after Moe.

The fans, Mazz, Bob Desiree and Moe's family leave too.

Deedee looks around.

"Where did he go?" Deedee asks.

"I don't know" Rooney answers.

"Do you think he went back to Doodlebop central?" Deedee asks.

"He could've so lets go see" Rooney answers.

Deedee and Rooney go back to Doodlebop central but there's no sign of Moe.

Rooney goes off to make a new invention.

Deedee sits on the couch and turns on the CD player than starts flipping through the songs.

_Life is full of lots of up and downs,_

_And the distance feels further when you're headed for the ground,_

_And there's nothing more painful than to let you're feelings take you down,_

_It's so hard to know the way you feel inside,_

_When there's many thoughts and feelings that you hide,_

_But you might feel better if you let me walk with you by your side,_

Deedee shakes her head and changes to the next song.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_When you're fast asleep _

_In dreams you will loose your heartache _

_Whatever you wish for you keep _

"Nah…not this one either" Deedee says.

Deedee switches the song again.

_No matter what they tell us_

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach us_

_What we believe is true_

Deedee smiles than press the skip button again.

_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_and the moment that you wander far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again._

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave_

_and it's me you need to show_

_How deep is your love?_

Moe tip-toes into Doodlebop Central, he walks over to the couch than sits down next to Deedee and pulls her close to him.

"What are you listening to?" Moe asks.

"I'm listening to some of my favorite songs from a CD that a friend of burned but I can't seem to find a song wroth listening to" Deedee answers.

Moe takes the CD player remote from Deedee and switches the CD to the next song.

_I'm thinking about letting it out _

_I wanna give in, I wanna go out _

_Been looking around, I've finally found _

_The rhythm of love, the feeling of sound _

_It's making a change, the feeling is strange _

_It's coming right back, right back in my range _

_Not worried about anything else _

_I'm waking up_

Moe looks at Deedee and she shakes her head so than he changes the song again.

_You brought me to the highest mountain _

_Out of my, deep despair _

_And you don't know how much I need you _

_To stand beside you _

_To breathe your air _

_Don't move on _

_Don't move on _

_Don't move _

_Don't move _

_Don't move _

_Don't move on _

"No that one either" Deedee says.

Moe skips to the next song.

_Go on_

_Go on_

_Leave me breathless_

_Come on_

_Yeah_

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

Moe looks at Deedee and she nods her head.

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, go on, _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, _

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on_

_And if there's no tomorrow_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you and_

_You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_And I never want to wake up_

_Don't lose it_

_Don't leave it_

_So go on, go on, _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, _

_Until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on_

_And I can't lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_And I've lost my will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, Go on, _

_Come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, _

_Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on_

Rooney sudden appears.

"What's with all the song switching in here?" Rooney asks.

"I couldn't decided which song I wanted to listen" Deedee answers.

"Did you finally decide on a song to listen to?" Rooney asks.

"No she didn't because I did" Moe answers.

Deedee cuddles up to Moe and closes her eyes.

A few minutes later Moe looks at Deedee to see that she's fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Moe sighs softly and smiles to himself at seeing Deedee sleep.

**A/N: The songs in this chapter don't belong to me I'm using them.**

**First Song: A Shoulder To Cry On by Tommy Page**

**Second Song: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes by Disney Channel Circle Of Stars**

**Third Song: No Matter What by Boyzone**

**Forth Song: How Deep Is Your Love? by Bee Gees**

**Fifth Song: Beat Of My Heart by Hilary Duff**

**Sixth Song: Don't Move On by Lindsay Lohan**

**Seventh Song: Breathless by The Corrs**


	7. Alone Together

_Chapter Six__  
__Alone Together___

_It's a few months later now.__  
__Deedee is sitting on the floor of Doodlebop Central when Rooney comes in.__  
__Rooney notices Deedee than he goes over and sits down next to her.__  
__"What's wrong with you?" Rooney asks.__  
__"It's mine and Moe's 6 month anniversary but I think he forgot." Deedee answers.__  
__All of sudden jazzy music starts playing and Mazz appears.__  
__"Don't be so quick to say things like that." Mazz says.__  
__"What do you mean?" Rooney asks.__  
__"I'm sorry I can't tell you because it's a secret." Mazz answers.__  
__Moe comes skipping into Doodlebop Central.__  
__"Why are you so happy?" Rooney asks.__  
__"Um…I just am that's not a crime is it." Moe answers.__  
__"No it's not a crime." Rooney says.__  
__Deedee sniffs a little than sudden starts bawling.__  
__"What's her problem?" Moe asks.__  
__"She thinks that you forgot what today is." Rooney answers.__  
__"Well she's in for a big surprise." Moe says.__  
__All of sudden there's a knock at the door.__  
__Rooney walks over and opens the door to find a young man standing there.__  
__"What can I help you with?" Rooney asks.__  
__"I have a parcel here for a Deedee Doodle." The guy answers.__  
__Deedee jumps off the couch and runs over to the door.__  
__"That's me." Deedee says.__  
__"Could you sign this?" the guy asks.__  
__"Yeah sure I can." Deedee answers.__  
__"Thanks so much." The guy says.__  
__The guy gives Deedee a clipboard.__  
__Deedee signs for the parcel.__  
__The guy passes Deedee the parcel and than he leaves.__  
__Deedee walks over to the couch than puts her parcel on her lap and takes the card off the top.__  
__Deedee opens the note and reads it.__  
__"Who's MY?" Deedee asks.__  
__"I don't know…maybe it's supposed be someone's initials." Rooney answers.__  
__"Who do I know with the initials MY?" Deedee asks.__  
__"I know one person." Rooney answers.__  
__Deedee thinks for a minute than looks over at Moe.__  
__Moe is sitting on the steps.__  
__Deedee gets up than walks over to Moe and sits down next to him.__  
__"Are you MY?" Deedee asks.__  
__Moe nods his head.__  
__"Yeah I am." Moe answers.__  
__The parcel starts moving.__  
__"What's in this parcel?" Deedee asks.__  
__"Open it and you'll find out." Moe answers.__  
__Rooney sighs.__  
__Deedee opens the parcel and a puppy jumps out at her.__  
__"Oh…it's so cute." Deedee says.__  
__Moe smiles.__  
__Deedee puts the puppy down on the floor of Doodlebop Central than pulls Moe close and kisses him.__  
__A few minutes later they break apart.__  
__"Do you like your present?" Moe asks.__  
__"Yeah I do thanks so much and I've always wanted a puppy but there's just one thing wrong I don't know what to call it." Deedee answers.__  
__"I don't either sorry." Moe says.__  
__Keely sudden appears and looks at Moe.__  
__"Do you know what it is?" Keely asks.__  
__"It's a male." Moe answers.__  
__"Okay than I have a name for him." Keely says.__  
__Deedee looks at Keely.__  
__"What's your name for my puppy?" Deedee asks.__  
__"I think you should call him Moses after your boyfriend." Keely answers.__  
__"Hm…I really like that name so it's going to be his name." Deedee says.__  
__"I'm so glad that I could help you." Keely replies.__  
__Keely starts walking towards the door and tear falls down her cheek.__  
__Moe notices the tear falling down Keely's cheek so he goes to where she is.__  
__"What's wrong?" Moe asks.__  
__"I don't want to talk about it." Keely answers.__  
__"Why not?" Moe asks.__  
__"I just don't okay." Keely answers.__  
__"Does it have anything do with me?" Moe asks.__  
__"No it doesn't." Keely answers.__  
__"Well it's not hard to see that the reason that you are upset is because you're in love with someone." Moe says.__  
__Keely stares at Moe.__  
__"How did you know that was bothering me?" Keely asks.__  
__"It's simple because you have it written all your face." Moe answers.__  
__"Um…okay than since you figure it out than I guess I have no choice but to tell the truth." Keely says.__  
__"Who is it that you love?" Moe asks.__  
__Keely leans over so that she is right at Moe's ear.__  
__"It's…um…Rooney." Keely answers in whisper.__  
__"Hm…I kind of figure that." Moe says.__  
__"Yeah…um…I guess it is kind of obvious." Keely replies.__  
__Moe walks back to Deedee and sits next to her.__  
__Deedee sighs.__  
__"What's wrong?" Moe asks.__  
__"I was thinking that we need a special song that suits how we feel about each other." Deedee answers.__  
__Moe smiles.__  
__"Do you have any in mind?" Moe asks.__  
__"Yeah I have a few." Deedee answers.__  
__Deedee switches on the CD player and the first song starts to play__  
__Have you ever seen the sky?__  
__So beautiful, colorful__  
__wide and wonderful__  
__Have you ever felt the sunshine?__  
__So brilliantly, raining down__  
__Over you and me.__  
__Have you ever wanted more?__  
__Wanted more?__  
__You've got to keep your mind wide open__  
__all the possibilities,__  
__you've got to live with your eyes open__  
__believe in what you see...__  
__Think of all the days you've wasted__  
__worrying, wondering__  
__hopelessly hoping.__  
__Think of all the time ahead__  
__Don't hesitate, contemplate no it's not to late.__  
__Have you ever wanted more?__  
__Don't you know there's so much more?__  
__You've got to keep your mind wide open__  
__all the possibilities,__  
__you've got to live with your eyes open__  
__believe in what you see...__  
__Tomorrow's horizons,__  
__full of surprises,__  
__don't let them chase your dreams away!__  
__You've got to keep your mind wide open __  
__all the possibilities __  
__You've got to live with your eyes open __  
__believe in what you see __  
__You've got to keep your mind wide open __  
__all the possibilities __  
__You've got to live with your eyes open __  
__believe in what you see __  
__believe in what you see __  
__believe in what you see__  
__Moe smiles again.__  
__"Next one" Moe says.__  
__Deedee turns the CD player to next song.__  
__Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' __  
__Do you feel my heart beating? __  
__Do you understand? __  
__Do you feel the same? __  
__Am I only dreaming? __  
__Is this burning an eternal flame? __  
__I believe it's meant to be, darlin' __  
__I watch you when you are sleeping __  
__You belong with me __  
__Do you feel the same? __  
__Am I only dreaming? __  
__Or is this burning an eternal flame? __  
__Say my name, sun shines through the rain __  
__A whole life so lonely __  
__And then come and ease the pain __  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh.. __  
__Say my name, sun shines through the rain __  
__A whole life so lonely __  
__Then come and ease the pain __  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, ohhh.. __  
__Close your eyes, give me your hand, __  
__Do you feel my heart beating? __  
__Do you understand? __  
__Do you feel the same? __  
__Am I only dreaming? __  
__Is this burning an eternal flame x2? __  
__Am I only dreaming? __  
__Is this burning an eternal flame? __  
__Close your eyes, give me your hand (your hand), darlin' __  
__Do you feel my heart beating? (do you understand?) __  
__Do you understand? __  
__Do you feel the same? __  
__Am I only dreaming? (dreaming) __  
__Is this burning an eternal flame? (aah) __  
__Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' (oh ohh oh) __  
__Do you feel my heart beating (do you understand) __  
__Do you understand __  
__Do you feel the same __  
__Am I only dreaming (dreaming) __  
__Is this burning an eternal flame (aah)__  
__Moe shakes his head than Deedee switches the song again.__  
__Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream__  
__Of light mists and pale amber rose__  
__Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent__  
__Touching discovering you__  
__Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me__  
__Miles of windless summer nights__  
__Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon__  
__Out of the stillness soft spoken words__  
__Say say it again__  
__I love you always forever__  
__Near and far closer together__  
__Everywhere I will be with you__  
__Everything I will do for you__  
__You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen__  
__You've got me almost melting away__  
__As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars__  
__Exotic sweetness a magical time__  
__Say say it again__  
__Say you'll love love me forever__  
__Never stop not for whatever__  
__Near and far and always and everywhere and everything__  
__Say you'll love love me forever__  
__Never stop not for whatever__  
__Near and far and always and everywhere and everything__  
__Say you'll love love me forever__  
__Never stop not for whatever__  
__Near and far and always and everywhere and everything__  
__Say you'll love love me forever__  
__Never stop not for whatever__  
__Near and far and always and everywhere and everything__  
__Deedee sighs than switches to the next song.__  
__We're soaring, flying,__  
__There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.__  
__If we're trying,__  
__So we're breaking free.__  
__You know the world can see us__  
__In a way that's different than who we are,__  
__Creating space between us__  
__'Til we're separate hearts.__  
__But your faith, it gives me strength,__  
__The strength to believe.__  
__We're breaking free, (we're soaring,) flying,__  
__There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.__  
__If we're trying,__  
__Yeah we're breaking free.__  
__Can you feel it building,__  
__Like a wave the ocean just can't control?__  
__Connected by a feeling,__  
__Ooh, in our very souls, (very souls, ooh-ooh.)__  
__Rising 'til it lifts us up,__  
__So everyone can see__  
__We're breaking free, (we're soaring,) flying,__  
__There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.__  
__If we're trying,__  
__Yeah we're breaking free, (we're breaking free, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.)__  
__Running, climbing__  
__To get to that place to be all that we can be.__  
__Now's the time,__  
__So we're breaking free, (we're breaking free.)__  
__More than hope, more than faith,__  
__This is truth, this is fate,__  
__And together we see it coming.__  
__More than you, more than me,__  
__Not a want, but a need,__  
__Both of us breaking free!__  
__Soaring, flying,__  
__There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.__  
__If we're trying,__  
__So we're breaking free, (oh, we're breaking free, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.)__  
__We're running, ooh-climbing__  
__To get to that place to be all that we can be.__  
__Now's the time, (now's the time,)__  
__So we're breaking free, (we're breaking free.)__  
__You know the world can see us__  
__In a way that's different than who we are._  
Moe takes the remote and switches the CD to the next song.  
_Living in my own world,__  
__Didn't understand__  
__That anything can happen__  
__When you take a chance.__  
__I never believed in__  
__What I couldn't see,__  
__I never opened my heart, (oh-oh)__  
__To all the possibilities, ooh.__  
__I know that something has changed, never felt this way,__  
__And right here tonight__  
__This could be the start of something new,__  
__It feels so right to be here with you, (oh-oh.)__  
__And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, (feel in my heart)__  
__The start of something new.__  
__(Ooh, yeah.)__  
__Now who'd have ever thought that, (mm)__  
__We'd both be here tonight? (Ooh-ooh, yeah.)__  
__And the world looks so much brighter, (brighter, brighter)__  
__With you by my side, (by my side.)__  
__I know that something has changed, never felt this way!__  
__I know it's for real.__  
__This could be the start of something new,__  
__It feels so right to be here with you, (oh-oh!)__  
__And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, (feel in my heart)__  
__The start of something new.__  
__I never knew that I could happen 'til it happened to me, (oh-oh-oh, yeah.)__  
__I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, (oh-oh!)__  
__It's the start of something new,__  
__It feels so right to be here with you, (oh-oh.)__  
__And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, (feel in my heart)__  
__That it's the start of something new,__  
__It feels so right to be here with you, (oh-oh.)__  
__And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, (feel in my heart)__  
__The start of something new,__  
__The start of something new,__  
__The start of something new._  
Moe switches the song again.  
_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__So use it and prove it__  
__Remove this whirling sadness__  
__I'm losing, I'm bluesing__  
__But you can save me from madness__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__So save me I'm waiting__  
__I'm needing, hear me pleading__  
__And soothe me, improve me__  
__I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now__  
__When you are flying around and around the world__  
__And I'm lying alonely__  
__I know there's something sacred and free reserved__  
__And received by me only__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__So use it and prove it__  
__Remove this whirling sadness__  
__I'm losing, I'm bluesing__  
__But you can save me from madness now, now__  
__When you are flying around and around the world__  
__And I'm lying alonely__  
__I know there's something sacred and free reserved__  
__And received by me only__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__And you use it only for me__  
__Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile__  
__Nobody knows it, nobody knows it, nobody knows it__  
__But you've got a secret__  
__Nobody knows it, nobody knows it, nobody knows it__  
__But you've got a secret__  
__Nobody knows it, nobody knows it, nobody knows it__  
__But you've got a secret__  
__Nobody knows it, nobody knows it, nobody knows it__  
__But you've got a secret._  
Deedee switches the song.  
_Can't fight this feeling any longer__  
__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow__  
__What started out as friendship, has grown stronger__  
__I only wish I had the strength to let it show__  
__I tell myself that I can't hold out forever__  
__I said there is no reason for my fear__  
__Cause I feel so secure when we're together__  
__You give my life direction__  
__You make everything so clear__  
__And even as I wander__  
__I'm keeping you in sight__  
__You're a candle in the window__  
__On a cold, dark winter's night__  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might__  
__And I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__It's time to bring this ship into the shore__  
__And throw away the oars, forever__  
__Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__And if I have to crawl upon the floor__  
__Come crushing through your door__  
__Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you__  
__I've been running round in circles in my mind__  
__And it always seems that I'm following you, girl__  
__Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find__  
__And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight__  
__You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night__  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might__  
__And I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__It's time to bring this ship into the shore__  
__And throw away the oars, forever__  
__Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore__  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for__  
__And if I have to crawl upon the floor__  
__Come crushing through your door__  
__Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.__  
__Moe switches the song once more.__  
__I know your eyes in the morning sun__  
__I feel you touch me in the pouring rain__  
__and the moment that you wander far from me__  
__I wanna feel you in my arms again.__  
__And you come to me on a summer breeze__  
__Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave__  
__and it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love__  
__How deep is your love, how deep is your love?__  
__I really mean to learn__  
__Cause we're living in a world of fools__  
__Breaking us down when they all should let us be__  
__We belong to you and me.__  
__I believe in you__  
__You know you're the door to my very soul.__  
__You're the light in my deepest darkest hour__  
__You're my saviour when I fall__  
__And you may not think I care for you__  
__When you know down inside that I really do__  
__and it's me you need to show __  
__How deep is your love?__  
__La da da da da, la da da da da da da da da da da__  
__And you come to me on a summer breeze__  
__Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave__  
__and it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love._  
"Which one do you like?" Deedee asks.  
"I like the sixth one." Moe answers.  
"Yeah me too." Deedee says.  
"What's the name of it?" Moe asks.  
Deedee looks at the paper of the songs on the CD.  
"It's called "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon" Deedee answers.  
"Alright from now on it's our song." Moe says.  
Deedee smiles than lays her head on Moe's shoulder.  
Rooney sudden appears with a big suitcase.  
"Whare are you going?" Moe asks.  
"I'm going to visit my family for a few days." Rooney answers.  
"Oh cool." Moe says.  
Rooney walks over to the door than opens it and leaves.  
All of sudden they hear Mazz scat talking than she appears next to them.  
"How are you doing?" Mazz asks.  
"We are doing okay." Deedee answers.  
"I came to tell you something." Mazz says.  
"What is it?" Moe asks.  
"Bob and I need sometime for ourselves because since we started going out we haven't had much time for us." Mazz answers.  
Mudge sticks his head out of the mirror.  
"Um..Murph and I are going on trip together." Mudge says.  
Moe grins to himself.  
_"Hm…this is so great because I finally get sometime to be alone with my beautiful Dee."_ Moe thinks to himself.  
Deedee looks at Moe and she can tell that he's thinking about something.  
"What are you thinking about?" Deedee asks.  
"You'll find out later." Moe answers.  
Deedee sits on the couch and Moe joins her.  
Mudge and Murph leave too.  
Bob comes into Doodlebop Central.  
Mazz takes his hand and they leave.  
"Come with me." Moe says.  
Moe starts heading towards the studio and Deedee follows him.  
"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" Deedee asks.  
"I can do better than that." Moe answers.  
Deedee scratches her head.  
"Um…I don't get it." Deedee says.  
Moe walks over to Deedee than pulls her into his arms and starts kissing her.  
Deedee gasps.  
Moe breaks the kisses and they go into the clubhouse again.  
Deedee smiles a little.  
They sit on the couch and Moe starts kissing Deedee again.  
Moe stops kissing Deedee again than takes the CD player remote and turns it on to song 3.  
"Wanna sing me with?" Moe asks.  
"Yeah of course." Deedee answers.  
Moe: _Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_  
Deedee: _I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_  
Moe: _When I see you smiling I'd go oh, oh, oh_  
Deedee: _I would never want to miss this_  
Moe: _In my heart I know what this is_  
Deedee: _This is what dreams are made of_  
Moe: _This is what dreams are made of_  
Deedee: _I've got_  
Both: _Somewhere I belong_  
Deedee: _I've got_  
Both: _Somebody to love_  
Deedee: _This is what_  
Both: _Dreeeeems_  
Deedee: _are made of_  
Deedee smiles than hugs Moe.  
Mr. Mooshead isn't hanging on the wall anymore.  
Deedee stretches a little.  
Moe sits on the couch than pulls Deedee down beside him and starts kissing.  
A few minutes later Moe starts deepen his kisses.  
Deedee pulls away.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Deedee asks.  
"Um…kissing you." Moe answers.  
"Those weren't your normal kisses and I don't think we should be doing this because it's wrong." Deedee says.  
"No it's not because we love each other." Moe replies.  
"What about the conquesence?" Deedee asks.  
"If anything happens we can deal with it together." Moe answers.  
"Um…there's also a reason why it's wrong." Deedee says.  
"What reason is that?" Moe asks.  
"You're only 18 years old and that's too young." Deedee answers.  
"I wish everyone would stop treating me like a kid because I'm not one anymore!" Moe yells.  
Deedee giggles a little.  
"That's true I guess because you have really grown up." Deedee says.  
Moe smiles a little.  
"Do you want to continue or not?" Moe asks.  
"Yeah I do." Deedee answers.  
A big smile spreads across Moe's face.  
Moe pulls Deedee close to him again and starts kissing her passionately.  
Deedee grins than stops and starts tickling Moe.  
"Stop it, that tickles." Moe says between giggles.  
"Duh….it's supposed to." Deedee replies.  
Moe grins than starts tickling Deedee.  
Deedee busts into fits of laughter.  
They tickle each other for awhile.  
A little while later they are kissing passionately and than they start making love.


	8. Something Is Definetely Wrong

Chapter Seven

Something Is Definetely Wrong

It's a week later now.

Deedee is sitting on the couch when Rooney comes into Doodlebop Central.

"What's up Dee?" Rooney asks.

Deedee looks up and notices Rooney.

"Nothing much and welcome back" Deedee answers.

Rooney looks around.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Rooney asks.

"I'm not sure" Deedee answers.

"Did you search for him today?" Rooney asks.

"No I haven't yet" Deedee answers.

"Well lets find him" Rooney says.

Deedee lets a long sigh than gets to her feet.

Rooney looks around and so does Deedee but Moe is nowhere to found.

Deedee goes over to the mirror and knocks on it.

Mudge opens the mirror door.

"No I haven't seen him" Mudge yells.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head off" Deedee says.

Deedee shuts the mirror than looks around.

Rooeny walks over to Deedee.

"Any luck?" Rooney asks.

"Nope nothing and I give up" Deedee answers.

Rooney stratches his head than sits on down on big armchair

The chair moves a little.

"Why is chair moving?" Rooney asks.

"I don't know ask it" Deedee answers.

"Oh yeah like's going answer me I don't think so" Rooney says.

They sudden hear Mazz scatting talk than she walks over to them.

Mazz looks down at what Rooney is sitting on.

The chair moves again making Rooney fall off onto the floor.

Mazz shakes her head.

"Okay that's enough you silly willy" Mazz replies.

"Who are talking to?" Deedee asks.

"I'm talking to the chair" Mazz answers.

"Have you lost it?" Rooney asks.

"No I haven't right chair" Mazz answers.

"Whatever" the chair says.

"Did that chair just talk?" Rooney asks.

"Yeah it did and sounded like Moe" Deedee answers.

Moe comes from behind the chair.

"Ta-da! Here I Am" Moe yells.

Deedee rolls her eyes than walks over to couch and sits down.

Moe walks over to couch and sits next to Deedee.

Deedee looks at Moe.

"What do you want?" Deedee asks.

"I want to know what's wrong with you today" Moe answers.

"Well I don't want to talk about it" Deedee says.

Deedee gets to her feet and leaves Doodlebop Central.

Moe just stares at where Deedee was sitting than looks at Rooney.

"Did I say something wrong?" Moe asks.

"Not that I could tell and maybe she just needs sometime for herself" Rooney answers.

Moe sighs than sits on the couch and pouts.

A few hours later Deedee comes back.

Moe jumps to his feet than runs over to her and hugs her.

Deedee smiles a little and hugs back.

"Are you mad at me?" Moe asks.

"No of course because you're too cute to be mad at" Deedee answers.

Moe smiles than pulls Deedee close to him and kisses her.

Keely sudden appears.

Rooeny looks at Keely than pulls her close to him.

"I really missed you know" Rooney says.

Moe and Deedee look at them.

"Since when are you two together?" Moe asks.

"Um..since the last I came to time visit" Keely answers.

Deedee wiggles out Moe's grip than runs to bathroom than kneels in front of the toliet and throws up.

Mazz runs after Deedee.

Deedee throws up again just at Mazz appears in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Mazz asks.

"No I'm not okay" Deedee answers.

"How long have been like this?" Mazz asks.

"Um…ever since the day that everyone went away and it's just me here with Moe" Deedee answers.

"What did you two excalty do that night?" Mazz asks.

"Um..we just enjoyed the time together" Deedee answers.

"Are you sure that's all?" Mazz asks.

Deedee lets out a long sigh.

"I don't know if I should tell you because you'd probably get really mad" Deedee answers.

"What else happened that night?" Mazz asks.

"_Um…we made love"_ Deedee answers in a whisper.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you?" Mazz asks.

"Moe and I made love that night" Deedee answers.

"You what?" Mazz asks.

"Um..you heard me now let's just drop it" Deedee says.

Deedee starts walking away than goes to where the guys are and lays her head on Moe's shoulder.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Rooney goes over and opens the door to find Bob standing there.

Mazz sudden appears with a mad look on her face.

Bob looks at Mazz.

"What's wrong with you?" Bob asks.

"Oh um…just put this way we should never let two people stay alone together in doodlebop central when weren't here" Mazz answers.

Deedee sighs deeply.

Moe spins around so he's face to face with Deedee.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Moe asks.

"I will when I find myself" Deedee answers.

Mazz shakes her head and goes outside.

Bob follows Mazz and pulls her into his arms.

"What do you mean in there?" Bob asks.

"Um..Moe and Deedee…um…well you know" Mazz answers.

Bob's eyes widen from shock.

"Do you think she is you know?" Bob asks.

"I don't know but there's strong possibality that she might be" Mazz answers.

"Would you be mad if she was?" Bob asks.

"Yes I would because it just not right" Mazz answers.

"Well yeah it could cause problems but they love each very much and not matter that's not going to change" Bob says.

The days pass by slowly and Deedee is sick everyone morning.

Deedee is sitting on the big armchair when Rooney comes into Doodlebop Central.

"Did you sleep there all night?" Rooney asks.

"Yes as matter of fact I did" Deedee answers.

Rooney looks around.

"Have seen Moe?" Rooney asks.

"No I haven't" Deedee answers.

"Want to help me look for him?" Rooney asks.

"Yeah I guess but this hiding thing is getting a little silly" Deedee answers.

Deedee gets to her feet and looks around.

Moe gigles a little.

Deedee sighs.

"Oh out, come out wherever you are" Deedee says.

"Nope sorry I can't you've got to find me" Moe yells.

Deedee growls.

Deedee looks at Rooney.

"Where is he?" Deedee asks.

"I don't know" Rooney answers.

Deedee sighs again.

Moe giggles again.

Deedee laughs than walks over to her purse and opens it.

"Oh hello Moe" Deedee says.

Moe jumps out of Deedee's purse.

"Ta-da! Here I Am" Moe yells

Deedee giggles.

Moe looks at Deedee.

"How are you today?" Moe asks.

"I'm just fine" Deedee answers.

"Are you sure?" Moe asks.

"Yes I'm sure" Deedee answers.

Moe sighs than goes to the studio to do some breakdancing.

Deedee to the bathroom again and throws up.

Moe hears Deedee and goes to the bathroom.

"There's definetely something wrong with you" Moe says.

Deedee gets to her feet than wraps her around Moe's neck and starts crying into his shoulder.


	9. I’m Going Be A What?

Chapter Eight

I'm Going Be A What?

Deedee wakes up with a sick feeling in stomach once agian.

"This is getting crazy…what's wrong with me…..maybe I'm….no startch that because if I am on than I'm in a whole lot of troube but if would explain how I'm sick all the time" Deedee says to herself.

Rooney walks into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Rooney asks.

"I was talking to myself" Deedee answers.

Deedee gets to her feet than walks over to the coat rack in the studio and takes her coat.

Moe comes into play his drums.

"Where are you going?" Moe asks.

"I'm going out for awhile" Deedee answers.

Moe walks over to Deedee and hugs her.

Deedee smiles and hugs Moe back than leaves for the doctor's office and when she gets there she goes up to the front desk.

Deedee clears her throat.

The receptionist looks up from her computer.

"Can I help miss?" the receptonist asks.

"I'd like to see a doctor because I haven't been feeling good lately" Deedee answers.

"What's your name?" the receptonist asks.

A little girl runs over.

"She's Deedee Doodle from the doodlebops" the little girl answers.

"Is that true?" the receptonist asks.

"Yeah it is" Deedee answers.

The receptonist smiles.

"Okay than cool and the doctor wil be with you soon" the receptonist says.

Deedee sighs than sits down a chair to wait.

The little girl sits down on the chair next to Deedee.

"Why are you here?" the little girl asks.

"I came to see the doctor because I haven't been feeling that great lately" Deedee answers.

"Oh I see" the little girl says.

Deedee looks at the door coming into the waiting room and notices Moe standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Deedee asks.

Moe walks over to Deedee and sits down on the opposite of where the little girl is sititng

"I was worried about you" Moe answers.

"Well I'm fine really so go home" Deedee says.

"No I'm not leaving you because if something happen than I never forgive myself" Moe replies.

"Listen I'll be home when I'm done so please just go back" Deedee says.

Moe sighs than walks back to Doodlebop Central.

A few minutes after Moe leaves a middle aged lady approaches Deedee.

"Are you Deedee Doodle?" the lady asks.

"Yes that's me" Deedee answers.

"Well I'm Dr. Sierra Blake so please come with me" the lady says.

Dr. Blake checks Deede out but can't find anything with her.

"Oh well maybe It's just the flu" Deedee replies.

Deedee walks back to Doodlebop Central than goes inside to find it empty.

Deedee looks around just as Mazz appears.

"Where is everyone?" Mazz asks.

"I was just thinking that same thing" Deedee answers.

All of sudden they a huge crash from the studio.

They both take off to the studio to find Moe sitting on floor with his drumsticks.

"What happen?" Mazz asks.

"Um…I'm broke something" Moe answers.

"What did you break?" Deedee asks.

Moe points to Deedee's broken key-tar.

"I broke that and I'm sorry Dee" Moe answers.

Deedee walks over to Moe and sits down on the floor next to him.

"It's okay don't worry about the main is that you're okay and I can always get one but I can do that with you because there's one Moe Yankee is this world" Deedee says.

Moe smiles a little.

"That's a good thing because the world won't able to handle another Moe Yankee" Mazz replies.

"Well I do have twin remember" Moe says.

"That's true but he's nothing like you" Deedee replies.

Moe smiles.

"You're not mad at me?" Moe asks.

"Of course not how could I be mad at someone that I love with all my heart" Deedee answers.

"I…um…..um….I…oh it just won't come out" Moe whines.

Deedee moves closer to Moe and hugs him.

"You remember that I told not rush it and you can tell me when you are ready" Deedee says.

It's two weeks later now.

Deedee is sitting at her vainty looking in the mirror.

"**No…it can't be that but if was the flu it would have gone away by now and if it was what thinking that I'm in lot trouble"** Deedee thinks to herslf.

Rooney and Keely walk into Doodlebop Central hand in hand.

Keely notices Deedee than walks over to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Keely asks.

"There's nothing wrong" Deedee answers.

Rooney stratches his head and looks around.

"What are you looking for?" Keely asks.

"I'm looking for Moe" Rooney answers.

Deedee jumps to her feet than runs to bathrom and throws up.

Rooney and Keely search for Moe but they can't find him.

Deedee returns from the bathroom.

"Did you find him yet?" Deedee asks.

"No we haven't" Keely answers.

"Well let's keep looking" Rooney says.

Deedee sighs than looks around than hears Moe giggle.

Rooney sighs.

Keely looks up and notices Moe hanging from the ceiling fan.

"I found him" Keely replies.

"Where is he?" Deedee asks.

"He's up there" Keely answers.

Keely points up the ceiling fan.

Deedee and Rooney look up than they see Moe.

"How did you get up there?" Rooney asks.

"Sucken cups of course" Moe answers.

Moe uses the sucken cups than comes down to the ground.

"That was a very dangerous place to hide" Deedee says.

"Yeah I know and I won't hide there again" Moe replies.

Deedee sighs than grabs her coat and leaves Doodlebop Central in the direction of the drugstore.

Deedee walks into the drugstore than goes straight the isle where the pregnancy tests are and gets the best one there.

Deedee walks up to the cashier.

"Is that everything miss?" the cashier asks.

"Yes it is" Deedee answers.

"That will be 9 dollars" the cashier says.

Deedee gives the cashier the money for the pregnancy test.

The cashier puts into a bag than Deedee leaves.

Deedee walks back to Doodlebop Central than goes to the bathroom and takes the pregnacy test.

A few minutes later Deedee checks to find out that it's positive and she lets a gasp.

"Oh just great" Deedee replies.

Deedee throws the test into the garbage than goes out to where Keely and Rooney are sitting on the couch kissing.

"Will you two get a room somewhere?" Deedee asks in a yell.

They stop kissing and Rooney looks at Deedee.

"That's actually a good idea" Rooney answers.

Keely giggles.

Rooney gets to his feet than helps Keely up and they run off hand in hand.

Deedee shakes her head than she sits down on the couch and lets out a long sigh.

Mazz sudden apears.

"What's the matter with you?" Mazz asks.

"Nothing's wrong" Deedee answers.

Mazz shakes her head than leaves just as Moe appears.

"When did you get back?" Moe asks.

"A few minutes ago" Deedee answers.

Moe walks over and sits down next to Deedee.

Deedee moves close to Moe and lays her head his shoulder.

Moe smiles a little.

Deedee sudden gets a sick feeling her stomach than she jumps to her feet and goes to the bathroom.

Deedee throws up three times than she walks out where Moe is and gets her coat.

"Where are you going?" Moe asks.

"I'm going for a walk because I just need one" Deedee answers.

"Can I come with you?" Moe asks.

"No I want to go alone" Deedee answers.

"Oh okay than be careful" Moe says.

"Don't worry I wil" Deedee replies

Moe jumps up than goes over to Deedee and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later they break apart.

Deedee puts on her coat and leaves Doodlebop Central again.

Moe walks into the bathroom than notices something in the garbage can.

"Oh I wondering what this is" Moe says.

Moe takes it out of the garbage can than looks it to find it's a pregnacy test and that it's positivie.

Moe takes to where Rooney and Keely are.

"What would you like?" Rooney asks.

"I want to talk to my best friend for a minute" Moe answers.

Keely kisses Rooney on the cheek and than follows Moe out of earshot.

"What did you want?" Keely asks.

Moe shows the pregnacy test to Keely.

"I want to know if this belongs to you" Moe answers.

"No of course it doesn't because I've only been dating Rooney for 2 months so I'm not going to do that kind of thing yet" Keely says.

Moe looks at the pregnancy test in his hand.

"If it's not yours that only person it could belong is Deedee" Moe replies.

"Why don't you ask her when she comes back?" Keely asks.

"Yeah I was thinking about that" Moe answers.

All of sudden they hear a door open and close.

Moe runs out the main room of doodlebop central to see Deedee hanging up her coat.

Deedee turns around and sees Moe holding the test that she took before she left.

"What are you doing with that?" Deedee asks.

"I found it in the garbage in the bathroom" Moe answers.

"Oh I see" Deedee says.

Deedee starts walking to her room that is in back of doodlebop central.

Moe runs in front of her blocking her way.

"Would you like to explain this test that I have my hand?" Moe asks.

"It belongs to me and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure that's what was wrong" Deedee answers.

Moe pulls Deedee close and kisses her passionately.

A few minutes they break apart.

Moe looks into Deedee's eyes.

"_I love you Dee"_ Moe says in a whisper.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Deedee asks.

"I said that I love you" Moe answers.

"You do?" Deedee asks.

Moe nods his head.

"Yeah with all my heart" Moe answers.

Deedee hugs Moe than walks over to couch and sit down.

Moe sits down beside and pulls her close.

"I just can't believe that this happen and we are so much trouble" Deedee says.

"Do you remember what I said that night this happen?" Moe asks.

"Um..no I don't remember" Deedee answers.

"I said that if anything happen than we'd deal with it and come on isn't so bad because it was concieved from our love" Moe says.

Deedee smiles and kisses Moe on the cheek.

It's the next day now.

Deedee is sitting on the couh adjusting her weight because she really tense from everything that has been happening.

Moe comes into Doodlebop Central to hide and he sees Deedee than stops in his tracks.

Moe tip-toes up behind the couch and starts to massage Dedeee's shoudlers.

Deedee smiles.

"Wow you're good" Deedee says.

"Yeah I know but you'll never guess how learned to do this" Moe replies.

"How did you learn?" Deedee asks.

"My sister taught me because she said you never know when you'll need to use it" Moe answers.

Deedee lets out a long sigh.

Moe massages Deedee's shoudler for a few minutes more than sits on the couch with her.

Keely and Rooney come into the room.

Rooney stares at Moe.

"Why aren't you hiding today?" Rooney asks.

"I was going to but when I came into the room Deedee needed a good massage" Moe answers.

All of sudden Mazz appears.

"What would do you want?" Rooney asks.

"I'd like to talk to Deedee and Moe alone" Mazz answers.

Rooney takes Keely's hand and they leave the room.

Mazz walks over and sits on the couch beside Deedee.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Moe asks.

"I want to asks the two of you something" Mazz answers.

"Well than ask away" Deedee says.

Mazz looks at Deedee.

"Are you pregnant?" Mazz asks.

"Um….ah…yeah I am" Deedee answers.

"How are you supposed explain this one to your fans?" Mazz asks.

"I don't know" Deedee answers.

"Well I'm very disappointed with the both of you and I'm sure that I can trust you two again" Mazz says.

Deedee starts crying.

"I just happen okay we can't change now" Deedee sobs.

"You do that you two are in a lot of trouble right now so I suggest that you keep quiet" Mazz yells.

Deedee starts crying enough more.

"You know you only making things worse" Moe screams.

Mazz scoffs than gets to her feet and leaves Doodlebop Central to talk to Bob about everything.


	10. Way Too Soon

Chapter Nine

Way Too Soon

Deedee is due to have her baby in a few weeks.

Rooney and Deedee enter Doodlebop Central.

"I'm Rooney Doodle" Rooney says.

A off-key note goes off.

"And I'm Deedee Doodle" Deedee replies.

A beautiful note plays.

Deedee knocks on the door behind than looks at Rooney.

"Where's Moe? Rooney asks.

"I don't know" Deedee answers.

They start looking for Moe.

Deedee hears Moe giggling and she follows over to the closet.

Rooney follows her.

"Did you find him?" Rooney asks.

"Yeah I think so" Deedee answers.

Moe jumps out of the closet.

"Ta-da! Hera I Am" Moe yells.

Deedee sighs than sits down on the couch.

Moe sits down next to her just as the lights start flicking.

"It's time for the doodlebop pledge" Deedee, Rooney and Moe say together.

We promise to share  
We promise to care  
All together as a team!  
Just stick to it,  
We can do it.  
We can do anything!  
Stand tall, say it loud  
We're together & we're proud!  
DeeDee, Rooney, Moe! Yeah!  
We're the Doodlebops!

Deedee goes to sit back down on the couch and lets out a little whimper.

Rooney and Moe look at her.

"What's wrong Dee?" Rooney asks.

"My water just broke" Deedee answers.

"No it couldn't because it's too soon" Moe says.

"Well it did" Deedee replies.

Moe and Rooney take Deedee to the hospital than they go to the waiting room.

Rooney sits down a chair.

Moe starts pacing back 'n' forth.

Rooney glares at Moe.

"Can you stop doing that you're making me dizzy?" Rooney asks.

"I'm sorry but I can't because I'm too worried about Dee" Moe answers.

"You don't have anything to be worried about because she's one tough person and I know that she's going to be just fine" Rooney says.

A young lady walks over to them.

"Wow Moe and Rooney from the doodlebops" the little girl replies.

"Yeah that's us" Rooney says.

"What's your name?" Moe asks.

"My name is Alisa" the young lady answers.

"That's a cute name" Rooney says.

"Why are you two doing here?" Alisa asks.

"It's a long story and I really don't feel like going into details right now" Moe answers.

Alisa smiles a little.

"Can I have your autographs?" Alisa asks.

"Yeah sure" Rooney answers,

Alisa takes a little note pad than a pen and opens the note pad to an empty page.

Rooney and Moe sign their autograph in Alisa's note pade.

"Where is Deedee?" Alisa asks.

"She's with the doctors but we can't say why" Rooney answers.

"Oh that's too bad because I wanted her autograph too" Alisa says.

"Who's your favorite doodlebop?" Moe asks.

"That's easy it's Deedee" Alisa answers.

"Why is she your favorite?" Rooney asks.

"That is very simple she's my role model ever since I first saw her on the doodlebops" Alisa answers.

"How old are you anyway?" Rooney asks.

"I'm 24 years old" Alisa answers.

"Wow I didn't know we had fans in their twenties" Moe says.

"I'm here to tell you that you do because you guys are an inspiration to many ages from little kids to adults" Alisa replies.

The doctor comes over to them.

"Which one of you is Moe?' The doctor asks.

"That would be me" Moe answers.

"Could you come with me?" the doctor asks.

"Yeah sure" Moe answers.

The doctor and Moe walk to where Deedee is.

Deedee is sitting on the bed holding a baby.

Moe walks over to Deedee and looks at the baby in her arms,

Deedee looks up at Moe.

"Say hi to your daughter" Deedee says.

"Hi there cutie" Moe replies.

"She still needs a name but I can't figure one out" Deedee says.

"How about Crystal Erin Yankee?" Moe asks.

'That's sounds so cute" Deedee answers.

Crystal reaches for Moe.

Moe takes Crystal away from Deedee and rocks her in his arms.

Crystal giggles a little than falls asleep.

"Oh she's so precious" Moe says.

"It's not hard to see how she's favors" Deedee replies.

"What do you mean?" Moe asks.

"I can tell just by the way that she fell asleep in your arms that she's going to be a real daddy's girl" Deedee answers.

Moe looks down at his baby daughter with a great smile on his face.


End file.
